LOTM: Decimation S1 P8/Transcript
(Alex is seen teleporting in with Raiden by his side) Alex: So Raiden, once we meet with these Elder Gods, what do we ask them? Raiden: We ask them if they know anything about this Fallen God you speak of. Alex: Right. But what if they don't know anything about him or his army? Raiden: Then you will have to fill them in on all you know of this god. Alex: Great.... (Moments later, Raiden and Alex arrive in some circle surrounded by giant people in blue light) Alex: Whoooooa… Raiden: Elder Gods! I seek your consult! Earthrealm faces a crisis form of strange shadows! The boy next to me says they are lead by a fallen dark God known as Alkorin! What do you know of him! (After a few moments, the gods start to talk in unison) Elder Gods: We know of this Alkorin. A powerful being who once nearly brought an end for both, our Multi-Verse, as well as the Omni-Verse. Raiden: Multi-Verse? Omni-Verse? I do not understand. Elder Gods: In our universe, exists several more universes. This is a concept known as the Multi-Universe, where thousands of universe live in one. In each of these universe exists thing different from our own. But, in our Multi-Verse exists an Omni-Verse, where more then one Multi-Universe exists. Alex: … Y-Yeah. That's pretty much it. Raiden: And.. And this Alkorin sought to destroy it all? Elder Gods: He would've succeeded too if not for the efforts of a group of heroes from one of these universes. Alex: Yeah, my parents were in that group. Said it was the most intense war they ever saw. Raiden: But how did he get those creatures here? That's the part that stumps me. Alex: Hey don't look at me, I don't know either. Elder Gods: Alkorin seeks to spread his influence all across the Multi-Universe, in an effort to restore his lost power. Though in a very weakened state, he is still a threat to all. Even to us Elder Gods. Raiden: How can we stop him? Elder Gods: You will need an army. This will not be an easy battle to win Raiden. Alex: Plus, he's probably gathering allies from other worlds. Elder Gods: It is as our guests from outside out universe said. Alkorin is gathering many allies, even as we speak. Raiden: I will fight Alkorin and stop him. We will purge his forces from Earthrealm and stop him. Elder Gods: Be sure you work along side this boy and his allies. They have knowledge and experience against our new enemies. Raiden: I will. Thank you. Alex: Pleasure meeting you all! Elder Gods: Be on guard, Alex Lothare. For you, your sister, and your whole family is at great risk. Alex: I know. Alkorin will want revenge on us. Elder Gods: Not just from Alkorin. But from within. Alex: Wait what? (The Elder Gods vanishes) Alex: Wait what do you mean!? Raiden: I wouldn't dwell on that thought too much Alex. We've got much bigger threats to worry about. Alex: Umm, right. Right... Raiden: Come. We must alert the others about this development. Alex: Alright. (Alex and Raiden leave before they teleport out back to Earthrealm where they're met by the other heroes) Ian: Hey, they're back! Tom: Finally! Alex: Hey guys. Cassie: How did it go? Raiden: The Defenders here speak the truth. This dark god Alkorin. He seeks to destroy, not just Earthrealm, but the entire Multi-Universe as well. Jacqui: Wait, Multi-Universe??? Raiden: Yes. Our universe, and thousands of others are at risk of Alkorin. And he spreads his influence even now. Johnny: Well that's just peachy. Hard enough defending our own universe, now we gotta saved a few million others? Cassie: Eh, still feels like a normal Tuesday for us Omega: So that's two known worlds we've found that have already been invaded. But there's still one problem I can't figure out. Foxtrot: What is it? Omega: How are they getting here? Alkorin must have an ally in this world somewhere if the Pures are already leaking in like this. Izuku: Good point. Someone's gotta be bringing them in here. Ian: As long as there's no Infinity Stone here, we should be mostly alright though. Johnny: A what? Tom: An Infinity Stone. It's what Alkorin's after. Ian: Objects of power formed from the essence of fallen gods. Raiden: An Infinity Stone. Alkorin thinks that such a thing could be here? Alex: He's after that or he's after something else. Ian: Well either way, we gotta stop him before he finds anything. Jessica: And we gotta find whoever's working with him! Alex: Well, let's just hope he's not causing chaos anywhere else. Omega: Right. (The heroes all look at each other. It then cuts to Shade being slammed down into the ground by the Pure Alpha as it starts to choke him) Pure Alpha: You....die...! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts